Devil's Mind, Angel's Heart
by kurokurosan
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo the best Angel's out there. Syaoran and Eriol the worst devil's ever. Bring the four together and what will happen?? R+R minna-san!
1. Default Chapter

~*A Devil's Mind, An Angel's Heart*~  
  
  
  
By: Sweetcherry  
  
Epilogue  
  
Sweetcherry: There will be a lot of things happening. Such as festivals and crap. School stuff and all. There will be things referred to the main part of the story. This story will take a long time. Also my other stories are held back. I will at least try to update them once or twice every few months. It might have 20-40 chaps. If you want to know more then email me! R+R!  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo, the angels of light sent on a mission to save earth. There is only one problem, two boys stand in their way. Syaoran and Eriol. The bad boys. Sent by Hades the devil himself. Will love overtake them or will hatred and evil rule all? S+S and E+T.  
  
  
  
~*Angels Profile*~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daijouji are the best angels in heaven. With the best fighting ability, best intelligence, and beauty. They had the perfect life. Being and having great friends, great parents, and great school attendance. Sakura has emerald green eyes that glistened. Her hair is about to her shoulder, her honey brown auburn hair makes her emerald eyes stand out that makes her beauty. She is 5'0 is height. Her friend Tomoyo has purple eyes. Her dark purple hair matches her eyes. She, too, is 5'0. Both her and Tomoyo is 12 years old. The Council gave them a mission to go to Earth and destroy evil in Tomoeda, Japan.  
  
~*Devils Profile*~  
  
Syaoran Li and his friend Eriol Hiragizawa were the bad devils in the underworld. They were the most bad devils ever. They skipped school, started fights, destroyed everything, and came to school late. Syaoran had chocolate brown hair that's always messed up even when you combed it. His piercing amber eyes could stare you down with ease in a glaring contest. His friend has blue eyes and dark blue hair. They're both 5'2 and 12 years old. They're master the god of the underworld, Hades. Hades unleashed the darkness of evil to conquer Earth. Hades sent Syaoran and Eriol to supervise and report back if the job is going well. They were sent to Tomoeda, Japan.  
  
~*Story*~  
  
"Sakura-Chan!!" Tomoyo shouted after her best friend, "Come on! Wait up for me!" "Okay! Hurry up!" Sakura shouted back, "I want to find out what the Council wants us to do!"  
  
Sakura stopped in front of a large white building. Tomoyo finally caught up with her. They both stared wide eyed at the building before them. The building had a red oak wood double doors. The white marble that the building was made out of made the double doors stand out. Sakura snapped out of the trance and nudged her friend. They walked up the stairs and pushed the double doors. Inside the Council was patiently waiting for them. In front them was two large chairs that looked like only Kings and Queens would sit in them. Silently, they sat down. Both shivered not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"We heard and looked at your profile that you both are the best fighters with intelligence, beauty, personality, great friends, and best school work." The Head Council Leader said without expression, "So we are going to give you a mission to go down to Earth."  
  
"What! Cool!! I can't wait!" Sakura and Tomoyo excitedly shouted, "So when do we start?? Next week?"  
  
"No, tomorrow. Get ready and pack. We've found the source coming from Tokyo, Japan." The Council spoke unemotionally, "Now, go and pack. We need to give you things before you go. You will leave at 8:30 A.M." The Councils chants and a few items appears in front of them. There was a package of clothes, three small package of money, two school uniforms, map of Tokyo, Japan, school supplies, and a key to an apartment house.  
  
~*Next Day*~  
  
"SA-KU-RA!! Wake up!!" shouted Tomoyo, "Alright you asked for it." Tomoyo walks out of the room and brought back a bucket of ice cold water. Sakura still sleeping on the bed soundlessly, with a smirk on her face Tomoyo splashed Sakura in the face to wake her up.  
  
"HOEEEE!! Is there a fire in the house?! Why did you splash water on me!?" Sakura yelled/screamed. Then she finally realized that it was 7:00 in the morning. Tomoyo put the bucket next to Sakura's bedside and pulled Sakura up.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed! We're about to be late!!" Tomoyo said as she threw clothes out of the closet and onto Sakura's face. "Get dressed!! Come on! The Council will not like this. so you better hurry! They told us to be there at 8:30. Now come on!"  
  
The two girls raced downstairs and grabbed a donut on the way to the door. Sakura and Tomoyo finally got to the destination. The Council and Tomoyo's' mother was there waiting. Her mother were trying to hold back her tears, that was stinging her eyes to get out. Tomoyo ran over and hugged her mom. Hushing her and telling her they will come back. The Council held out the items and the luggage.  
  
They both walked over and took the luggage. They were teleported to a apartment room. They looked around for awhile then settled down. The apartment had two bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The apartment also came with two beds, a few unused cooking supplies, a T.V., a couch, and two mirrors in both of the bedrooms.  
  
Sakura walked into her room. Her room was light pink with cherry blossom wallpaper, a small pink dresser, a pink closet, pink bed sheets, pale pink carpet, a dark pink mirror frame, and a pink window frame. Everything in her room was pink. 'I guess the Council did everything here, I think I should thank them later.' Sakura thought.  
  
Tomoyo opened her bedroom door and gasped. She looked around. Light purple wallpaper, purple carpet, dark purple bed sheets, a purple closet, a small pale purple mirror frame, and a purple window frame. 'Thank you!' she screamed in her mind.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked back to the living room for their luggage. They both had a smile on their faces as they walked back to their room with their luggage. Sakura took out her stuff. Clothes, more clothes, and more clothes. Sakura sighed as she took out all of her clothes. 'Most of these clothes were made by Tomoyo. She is such a great friend.' Sakura thought, 'So school is going to start tomorrow. good thing we have the school supplies and uniforms. I wonder if I have the same classes as Tomoyo.'  
  
Sakura folded some of her clothes and put it in her small dresser. The rest of her clothes she hung up in her closet. Sighing she walked out of the apartment and onto the streets. She walked around until she got to her school which was a few blocks away from the apartment rental. It was dark out. She got scared a bit. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. Before she hit the ground a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She was flung back up to her feet. She opened her eyes and was in a dream/trance like world staring into warm amber eyes.  
  
~*Underworld*~ "Eriol!! Wake up!! You know that we're 4 hours late. why don't we get going. they might give us some mission to go on. like to go to Earth. you know I want to get more souls to Hades! The more souls we get the more torture we can do to them." Syaoran snickered. Eriol sprang from his cot.  
  
"Yea. yea. whatever. Come on let's go." Eriol said walking to the door. Syaoran walked after him. Syaoran and Eriol walked to the dark mansion. Spotting the door, both of them walked in. Inside was a long red carpet that goes towards a radiant chair fit for a king. The room was filled with dark gloomy atmosphere hanging above their heads.  
  
"Come here." a voice said trailing on. A shiver ran down their spine, but they shook it off. "Come here." it said again. They walked down the aisle. The red carpet finally stops and they both kneeled on one knee.  
  
"Yes my lord. You ask of us?" they both said together. "Yes, I did. I see you came 4 hours late. Good job." Hades said as he walked out the of the shadows. "I asked of you here is to look or supervise the darkness I have unleashed. In case someone finds out where the source is coming from I want you to go and protect it until the darkness devours ups Earth. Go now! Go to Tomoeda, Japan."  
  
"Yes sire." With that the two boys vanished. Appearing at Tomoeda, Japan. They went to the nearest apartment rental. They walked in through the doors.  
  
~*Earth*~  
  
"How may I help you?" asked the Manager. "Yes, um. we're here to rent an apartment." Syaoran said. "We have one apartment left, but it's reserved. I am sorry." The Manager said politely. "Really, to who?" Syaoran asked. After Syaoran said that he began to hypnotize the manager. "No one, here is the key. You don't need to pay rent." The Manager said in a trance like voice. Syaoran took the key, Eriol nodded and the Manager got out of her trance and fell flat on the floor. They both walked away as if nothing never happened. They took the elevator to the fifth floor.  
  
"Ah, room 143." Syaoran said as they walked in the room. Everything was cozy like that made Syaoran and Eriol disgusted, but they didn't care.  
  
"Syaoran, how about we go and register at a school. That way we can lure our victims to their fate." Eriol said with a snicker and smirk on his face. "You know what, why don't we do that. Nobody is going to find out and some day I am going to wipe off that smirk on your face too." Syaoran said with a scowl and stormed off to the nearest school. It was dark out, but he didn't mind.  
  
The nearest school was a few blocks away. He turned a corner and bumped into someone. Before he and the stranger fell he grabbed onto its wrist for support. He pulled both of them back onto their feet. His eyes locked onto emerald eyes. He couldn't pull away. His feet melted. Forgetting everything around them. Both of them snapping out of their daze, Sakura blushed as dark as a tomato, while Syaoran face was a stern unemotional face.  
  
"Th.Tha.Thank you." Sakura stuttered while blushing, "Um. I better get going." Sakura walked away with a bright cherry red on her face. Syaoran stood there confused. He felt a strange aura. Then again he shook it off, but still kept his eye on her. She turned a corner and disappeared.  
  
Sakura's heart jumped just thinking about the boy she just bumped into. She knew she couldn't fall in love. This was her mission to get things worked out without falling in love. She speculated on her thoughts as she walked through her apartment door. Her friend Tomoyo was cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura! Can you help me over here for awhile?" Tomoyo asked jittering Sakura's thoughts around. "Huh? Um. yea sure! Coming!" Sakura shouted back, "I will be there in a sec!"  
  
Sakura rushed to her room. Sakura quickly changed out of her normal clothing and into a short with a big shirt. She sped down to the kitchen. "I'm here!" she shouted.  
  
The shouting stunned Tomoyo and almost made her faint. Snapping out of the paralyzing ringing going through her ears she got up. "You know, Sakura, we got to make a big meal for the both of us you know. to celebrate our first mission! Come on I need your help!" she said excitedly.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and took the spot next to Tomoyo. Chopping the pork, slicing carrots, broccoli, mushrooms, tomato, and onion. They mixed it into a large pot. They put spice, salt, pepper, and a dash of vinegar. They could hear the meat sizzling and smell of the aroma coming for the pot. The pork was cooked and ready to serve. Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't wait to get it to the table. Sakura got two plates, two forks and spoons. She set it on the table while Tomoyo brought the rice and the pork.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat down at the table. Both had a small bowl of rice in front of them. The big bowl of pork sat in the middle of the table. Sakura and Tomoyo ate as soon they sat down. They finished eating and cleaned up. Tomoyo did the dishes and Sakura cleaned the floor, mess, and table. Sakura finished and walked to the bathroom to clean up herself and take a shower. Sakura marveled at the bathrooms' size and design. She walked to the shower and turned it on. She took off her clothes and took a shower.  
  
Tomoyo sat down on the couch. She heard a soft mumbling in her room. Tomoyo stood up and went to check what it was. She opened up her door and gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't think I should tell you this  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay fine. I will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo opened the door to her bedroom and saw a little stuffed animal in her bedroom. "What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asks. "I am your guardian, Akana, the guardian of the Moon." Akana said then continues, "I was sent by the Council to watch over you." Tomoyo was about to say something when she heard Sakura came out of the bathroom. "HOEEE!!" Sakura shouted, "Ah! That stuff animal can talk!" Tomoyo rushes into the Sakura's room. "I forgot to tell you. That is Kero. The guardian of the Sun. He is here to watch over Sakura." Akana said floating up towards Kero. "Hoe?" Sakura said confused, "So the council sent you hear?"  
  
Kero and Akana both nodded. Sakura sweatdropped while Tomoyo recorded them with her camera. "Um, Sakura, don't you think you should get dressed?" Tomoyo said. Sakura looks at herself. "HOEEE!" Sakura shouted and pushed everyone out of her room. Sakura dashed around her room putting on her pajamas. Tomoyo, Kero, and Akana sweatdropped as they heard Sakura running about in her room.  
  
Sakura came out wearing her pajamas that Tomoyo made for her. Sakura's pajamas were pale pink with cherry blossoms. The cloth was made out of silk. "Okay, Tomoyo it's your turn to take a shower." Sakura stated. Tomoyo nodded and walked off to take a shower. Sakura sat down next to the two guardians. "Sorry, but we haven't introduced ourselves." Akana said politely, "I am Akana, the Moon guardian, and the yellow stuffed animal you see here is Kero, the Sun guardian." Sakura just nodded while Kero was fuming. "Who are you calling stuffed animal!?" Kero shouted, "You are one too!" Akana just sighed with a sweatdrop on her head. Sakura turned on the T.V. to see if there was anything to watch. She flipped through the channels and got to a news station. "A women was found unconscious on the ground at the Shun Jai Apartment rentals." The anchor man continues with the report.  
  
'What? We're in the Shun Jai Apartment rentals.' Sakura thought some more, 'How is this possible? Tomoyo and I could have sensed it. This is weird, I have to talk to Tomoyo about this soon.' Kero and Akana pondered on why it, how it, when it, and what caused it to happen. Stumped, Sakura, Kero, and Akana watched some more. Tomoyo came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She saw Sakura, Kero, and Akana watching the T.V. instinctively. Sighing, she walked into her room to change. Tomoyo came out with her purple pajamas made out of silk. It had violets on it.  
  
"Sakura, don't you think we should go to sleep? You know school is tomorrow and we would want to make a good impression, don't we?" Tomoyo said wondering why Sakura is staring at the T.V. "Hai. I guess we should." Sakura said yawning. Sakura got up from the couch as Kero and Akana followed their mistress. Akana followed Tomoyo while Kero followed Sakura. They went to their separate rooms.  
  
In Sakura's Bedroom  
  
"Sakura. Where am I gonna sleep?" Kero said wanting to find a comfortable place to sleep. "I guess you can sleep in my desk drawer. I haven't put anything in it yet so I guess that will do." Sakura said opening the drawer, "Also I can make some small furniture for you." Kero nodded and Sakura took out her Star Key. "Key that uses the power of the Stars, Appear before me in your true form, Sakura, the one with contract with you, commands it, RELEASE!" Sakura chanted and her star pendent changed into a wand with a star. Sakura called out create. "Create! Create two pairs of beds, drawers, and desk! Create!" A book like form with a star in the middle appears and creates what its mistress has summoned for it to do. Pairs of beds, drawers, and desks appears in a large form. The Create transformed back into its original form.  
  
Sakura took out The Small and summoned it to down-size the huge items that almost filled her room. The Small shrunk it to doll-size. The Small went back to its original form. Happy, Sakura gave one of each to Kero. Sakura went through a passage behind both Tomoyo's and her bedroom. Sakura knocked on the door to Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo got up from her bed and opened the door. "Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo yawned. "I have a few furniture I created for Akana," Sakura yawned also, "Here! Oyasuminasai!" Sakura handed the three pieces of furniture to Tomoyo. Tomoyo took them tiredly, but gleefully.  
  
Tomoyo closed the door and set it up on her drawer. Akana hovered over to the drawer and fell asleep as she jumped on her bed. Sakura walked back to her bedroom and found that Kero was already sleeping in her desk drawer. Sakura climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Syaoran stood there watching warily as the auburn hair girl vanish around the corner. Shaking his head he walked towards the apartment rental. Syaoran saw reporters around Shun Jai Apartment rentals. Smirking he jabbed through the hysteric reporters. His smirk turned into an evil grin. He walked up to his apartment. As Syaoran opened the door Eriol looked up from his book. "What took you so long, Syaoran?" Eriol snickered. "Shut up, Eriol!" Syaoran hollered, "Why don't you mind your own business? Let's go to sleep." Syaoran said as he walked to his bedroom. Syaoran plopped on his bed and slept soundly. Eriol closed his book and walked to his bedroom. Eriol put his book on the night stand and fell asleep.  
  
Sakura's alarm rang as she still slept soundlessly on her bed. Sakura moaned as she twisted around to turn her alarm clock off. As Sakura turned her alarm clock off, Tomoyo busted through the door. "Sakura! Wake up you don't want to be late for the first day of school! Do you!" Tomoyo almost shouted in Sakura's ear. Sakura opened one eye then the other. "Yea, yea, fine." Sakura said as she groaned at the feeling of waking up early. Tomoyo sped around the room to the closet. Tomoyo pulled out the school uniform. Which had a light brown skirt and a white shirt.  
  
Sakura grumbled as she rolled off from her comfy bed. Sakura got up and stood up. Tomoyo threw the uniform at Sakura. Sakura quickly put it on, not wanting Tomoyo putting it on for her. Sakura stood there dumbfounded as Tomoyo tried to look for her book bag. "Um, Tomoyo, our book bags are right in front of you." Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo founded the bags. "Sakura! Wash you face, brush your teeth, brush your hair and get your shoes on! Lets go already!" Tomoyo quickly shouted as the two guardians woke up from the 'chaotic commotion' that was displaying.  
  
Sakura quickly glances at the clock. It flashes 7:24 A.M. Sakura finally running around the house, other than Tomoyo sits on the couch with her book bag, Akana, and Kero. Sakura finished her daily morning routine and tapped Tomoyo who was fiddling with her thumbs, to get up and go to school. Sakura and Tomoyo was about to leave but turned around and said, "Kero! Akana! Guard the apartment! Also don't eat all the food!" Sakura and Tomoyo shouted in unison. Kero and Akana sweatdropped as if Sakura and Tomoyo knew them too well.  
  
Syaoran grumbled at his alarm but, jumped out of his bed. Syaoran begins to put on his uniform for school. Eriol comes in through Syaoran's bedroom door. "Eriol, what do you want?" Syaoran said annoyed. "Why, my cute little friend, I came here to remind you about that blazed aura we felt last night." Eriol said in a serious tone, "I know its inside the building but where?" Syaoran thought deeply about the aura but was reminded that school was where he should worry about luring in souls then some blazed aura. Syaoran motioned his hand so Eriol could go and get ready for school.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol grabbed their book bags and head off to the school to register. Syaoran and Eriol walked down the sidewalk and passed a few girls drooling all over them. Syaoran and Eriol shared an evil grin. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.' Syaoran said telepathic. 'You're right, Syaoran.' Eriol shot back.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol was walking toward the school. Syaoran looked behind him and saw that one girl he bumped into last night. Next to her was a purple haired girl. Syaoran kept walking to the school yard. The girls and the girls that already have boyfriends drooled, freaked, screamed, jumped, and etc. The boys grew intensely mad, cursed, spit, and flicked at them. Syaoran and Eriol didn't pay attention to them. Syaoran and Eriol walked into the school building to the school office. "We would like to register for school here." Syaoran said. The secretary nodded and handed them a school map and school period list. Syaoran and Eriol snickered and walked to the front door.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walks up to the school yard full of girls dancing around like monkeys, and boys blowing up their heads. As they go into the middle of the school yard, the boys start noticing Sakura and Tomoyo. Their mouths water and dropped as they watched every inch of their body. Sakura and Tomoyo not wanting to be center of attention walked to the far corner of the school yard. "Sakura, I think we should go to the school office," Tomoyo said, "So we can get the school map, and the school hours we have." Sakura nodded and walked to the school building as Tomoyo followed.  
  
Sakura walked through the door and gasped followed by Tomoyo.  
  
*******~********  
  
OoOoOo. I made a cliffy I just love making cliffy's!! R+R minna-san!! 


	2. sorry

I'm sorry to inform all of you that my work on CCS and Inu-yasha is postponed for now while I continue to work on them since my computer crashed and deleted all of the memory from my disk and hard drive. I am really sorry and I hope to inform you that you'll all get at least three chapters of each story up. I'm really sorry.  
  
I have to tell you also that I may slack off of my work and I'll try my hardest to finish all of my stories quickly. I will tell you the good news is that I'll have all three chapters on each story updated by the end of Thursday.  
  
I thank you all for your support and reviews to encourage me to continue on with my work. I'll have all of my stories be a shrine to all my reviewers. Thank you.  
  
.:Tsukomi:. 


End file.
